The Legacy Of Shockblast
by The Crab
Summary: The life of the notorious Decepticon - Shockblast, put into words! Chapter 2 - Helping out a fellow Decepticon can be the start of something good... Or can it?
1. The Legacy Begins

**Author's Note:** Wow, a new fic! =O Shocking, I know. But still, this fic's gonna revolve around Shockblast from when he was first activated all the way through his escape from the prison in Energon. Hope ya guys like it!

_**The Legacy of Shockblast – Chapter 1: The Legacy Begins**_

****

****

Darkness. Eternal, endless darkness. He looked around; had he died? Had he even been born? Unknown. There was nothing below his feet, but he wasn't falling; there were no walls, windows or a ceiling. He couldn't even see his hand before his optic, let alone his 'surroundings'.

He tried to speak, but no sound occurred. He tried to move, but nothing budged. The darkness was seemingly growing even darker, if that were possible, and he panicked. He couldn't run away, he couldn't call for help, he was doomed to be lost forever in the ceaseless nothingness!

Light. Bright, white light. All his limits disappeared with the appearance of the glowing luminosity. He shielded his optic with his single hand, preventing himself from being blinded by the bright light. By the pit was it bright; like staring into a thousand suns! Heat suddenly came from the light, banishing the coldness that suspended with the dark. He felt his armor quickly go from ice cold to blazing hot, it was almost unbearable!

He couldn't take it anymore, something had to be done. "Who are you?!" He shouted. For the first time, his voice was heard. It was suave, yet had a dangerous tone to it.

He received no answer, but called out again. "What do you want from me?!"

Again, no answer. Not a verbal answer, anyways. No sooner had his sentence finished, the hot white light faded slightly, and turned to a blood red. He lowered his arm, and stared into it once again, with his antenna wiggling with curiosity. Lightning pulsated around the light, as it slowly morphed into an orb. The crimson color faded into a sky blue, with the lightning wrapping itself around the sphere. A small, tiny cloud-like object appeared within the electric orb, with small sparks occurring inside of it. What was it? What was this sphere? He had never seen one before, but, somehow, he knew what it was.

A spark.

He was drawn to the Transformer heart. Literally. He moved closer and closer towards it, and it pulsated quicker as he drew nearer. The mech leaned down towards it, inspecting it with his single optic. He tilted his head slightly as the spark seemingly carved out a symbol on it, using a blade of light. The symbol was sharp, angular, and purple. It had a feeling of evil just by looking at it, as if nothing good would happen to the viewer. The symbol was the Decepticon marking. He gasped, and leaned a bit closer. The spark pulsated even quicker, with the Decepticon emblem shining brightly.

Pain. A whole world of pain. The instant he had gotten close enough to touch it, the spark launched itself into his left shoulder, and he cried out. He clenched his only hand tightly, while shaking violently, trying to keep his cries of pain at the level of an aching growl. Lightning danced all over his frame, as his single optic glowed a bright green. Suddenly, he stopped moving all together. The pain continued throbbing, but it never occurred to him. He slowly leaned backwards, with the hurt slowly fading.

Strange... He had a very strange feeling. He felt like he had a physical form. He felt like he was able to do more than hover around in the darkness. He felt like he was alive. But the joyous feeling of life soon faded into fatigue and exhaustion. The mech felt strangely tired, as if he had absolutely no energy flowing through him.

Before he knew it, he was lying down on his back, with nothing supporting him. The crackling lightning died, as his optic slowly dimmed. The emptiness slowly faded into that of a medical bay, and he found himself lying down on a table. Several Transformers were hunched over him, all bearing the Decepticon emblem somewhere on their torso.

His optic faded, but before he slipped into stasis lock, he heard one of the Transformers utter a word.

"Shockblast."


	2. Power Of The Decepticon

**Author's Note:** This fic's really got my attention, so thus, I will write in it more! Enjoy! Also, see if you can find something from another TF series. If you can find it, and tell me WHO said it from WHAT series, you'll get a special prize! And here's another piece to the scavenger hunt... See if you can find out what Tidal Wave's Japanese name is, but its pretty obvious.

**_Chapter 2: Power Of The Decepticon_**

****

****

He woke up with a startle. Shooting into a sitting position, the Decepticon's mind raced a mile a minute. Where was he? What happened? Was he ok? What is this place? What-

"Calm down, Shockblast." Spoke a voice from beside him.

The said Decepticon glanced over towards the origin of the sound. Standing very near was another Decepticon, who had a wide, blue torso, with stick-like biceps. His forearms were large and bulky, with three small limbs for fingers. Everything from the waist below was covered by a white cloth, signifying he was a medic of sorts. He was typing into a separated consol, which was hooked up by wires running into a larger computer on the other side of the room.

"Shock...Blast?" The Cyclops repeated.

The medic nodded. "That's right. That's your name."

Shockblast rested his 'face' in his open palm, but pulled back slightly, observing his hand for the first time. It was claw-like, and had large, dual blasters on his forearm. He looked up to his shoulder, which had purple shell on it. Drawing his attention to his chest, he stared at the silver armor, which had green and purple plating on the front, giving it a design. The Decepticon looked over to his left shoulder, which had another purple shell on it, and a Decepticon emblem showing proudly on it. But it didn't hold his attention for long, as his attention was drawn to the massive cannon he had for an arm. It was green, with a large, circular vent towards the center. Shockblast looked down to his lower body. His waist was purple, and his thighs were silver. Shins shone a common shade of purple, while his feet were a familiar silver.

"...What happened?" The Decepticon asked.

"You were just activated, Shockblast." The medic replied.

"But how can that be?" He asked. "If I was just created... Then how could have I seen what I saw?"

The medic chuckled. "We're still unsure what that is, but it's very common. Some fruit loops out there think it's you witnessing your own spark being created." Shockblast gave a 'huh', before looking back at the cannon he had for a left arm. The Decepticon medic typed a bit more into his consol, before speaking up again. "Alright, Shockblast. I just need to perform one more test, to make sure everything's in working order. Then you're free to do as you wish."

**Unknown Sector, Cybertron**

Shockblast walked through the crowded streets, occasionally glancing at the Decepticons around him. Going around a corner, his thoughts drifted. A Decepticon was apparently one of two factions, which were battling for control of the planet he was on. An Autobot, from what he heard, was the opposite in what a Decepticon believed in. They believed in truth, justice, and free will for all. The Decepticons believed in power, glory, and ruling with an iron fist. He chuckled. It was obvious what he wanted – the Decepticon way.

Even if he didn't want it, its not like he could change. The Decepticon icon on his shoulder was, is, and will be forever. And the Autobot way of life is nothing Shockblast wanted to be a part of. The poor fools don't understand. As long as sparks remain individualistic, there will _always_ be conflict. Optimus Prime should just wave the white flag, and surrender to the will of the Decepticons.

Shouting snapped Shockblast out of his thoughts. He looked up, and spotted a massive, purple, grey, and black Decepticon running towards him. Following him were five, normal sized mechs. Strangely, though, instead of Decepticon emblems, they had red signs somewhere on their torsos. '_Must be Autobots..._' Shockblast thought to himself. The large Decepticon shoved aside any who were in his way, and unfortunately, Shockblast was one of them.

Sliding his hand behind him, Shockblast moved himself into a sitting position. "How dare you!" He shouted to the fleeing Decepticon, who paid no attention to him. The Autobots behind the giant followed him, unaware of the other Decepticons around them.

"That punk!" He shouted. Shockblast stood up, and darted after the six mechs. No one pushed him around like that and gets away with it. **No one!**

He followed them through many streets, many alleyways. Until eventually, all seven of them came into a dead end, with the Cyclops hidden in the shadows. Maybe the behemoth will get what's coming to him! The giant Decepticon ran up to the wall, and gasped slightly. He quickly looked around for another escape route, but found none. Turning around, the mech growled as he found himself cornered by the five Autobots.

"Hand over the credits you stole!" one of them said.

"Never!" The giant snapped. He stepped forward, and with four turrets on his chest, he opened fire upon the five Autobots. The five mechs stepped back, shielding themselves with their arms. However, the Decepticon's luck ran out, as did the ammo in his turrets.

The Autobots wasted no time, and quickly grabbed his wrists and ankles, chaining them up like shackles, and attached them to themselves to ensure no escape. The giant only chuckled in response. Grabbing the chain on his right wrist, he quickly swung it, and the Autobot, into the wall to his left, HARD. Unsatisfied with the fatal blow, the behemoth swung his arm to the right, causing the Autobot to slam into the wall with another devastating blow. He then swung the mech back into the wall to the left, then back to the right wall, swinging harder each time.

Finally, the colossal Decepticon slammed the Autobot into the ground before him, and a snap echoed through the alley. The Autobot's body was forcefully detached from the arm, and ricocheted off of the ground. The immense mech then looked to the Autobot attached to his left arm, and grinned. He swung his arm up into the air, taking the 'Bot with him. As the Autobot began to descend, the giant grabbed his legs in his left hand, and his torso in his right.

Shockblast cringed as the gigantic Decepticon yelled out, and ripped the Autobot in half. Mech fluid rained down onto the 'Con's face, and he grinned at the carnage he created. He was powerful, he'd give him that... Maybe it wasn't a good idea to fight this Decepticon, but the show was definitely worth the chase!

Dropping the Autobot's lower half, the behemoth looked to the Autobot which was chained to his right leg, and chuckled. Swinging the Autobot torso still attached to his left arm, the Autobot corpse knocked into the living 'Bot, slamming him into the wall behind him. But before the Autobot could begin to slide down the wall, he cried out in pain as he found a giant foot, belonging to the Decepticon, crushing and pinning him. The massive mech pressed his foot harder against the Autobot and the wall, causing both to bend under the immense pressure, and eventually give in. The foot came through the wall, destroying it and the Autobot.

The monstrous Decepticon looked down at the poor Autobot chained to his left leg, and grinned. He reared back his arm, preparing to slam his massive palm onto the Autobot, but found himself suddenly crying out in pain.

The observing Cyclops scoffed slightly, as an Autobot climbed up the back of the Decepticon, and shocked him with a small, handheld weapon; something like a tazer. The giant screamed out in pain, and fell over forward, face first and in temporary stasis lock. Obviously he wasn't used to shock therapy. Chuckling slightly at his pun, Shockblast watched on, as the two surviving Autobots once again chained up the Decepticon, but more thoroughly.

"We finally got him!" One of the Autobots exclaimed.

"Yes..." The other said, sounding relieved. "Now we can get him back to the station and find out where the ring leader is."

'_Hm. He must be a part of a gang._' Thought Shockblast as he finally decided to make himself known. Raising his cannon, the Decepticon charged it up. Three green panels lifted up off of the tip of the cannon, as a large, purple blast erupted from the barrel.

"Huh?" One of the Autobots looked over as the discharge darted towards him at an amazing speed. He cried out in sheer pain as the blast pierced his chest, and ripped through the other side.

"Bluestreak!" the other Autobot shouted. He leaped off of the prone behemoth and ran over to his friend. He was too late, however, as the Autobot known as Bluestreak fell over with a gaping hole in his chest, lifeless.

Shockblast was surprised, to say the least. He didn't even need to learn how to use his cannon... He just... knew. And killing that Autobot... It felt so good. So right. He stepped forward, out of the shadows. The Autobot glared up at him.

"Did you kill Bluestreak?!" He snapped. Shockblast chuckled, and nodded.

"Not bad for a first kill, eh?" He stated, with his cannon still smoking. The Autobot growled at him, and stood tall, clutching his blaster tightly.

"You'll pay for your crimes, Decepticon!"

"I only committed two crimes in this alley." Shockblast said calmly.

"You only did one! The Autobot repied.

Shockblast raised his cannon once again, aiming at the bothersome Autobot. "Wrong." He said as his cannon unleashed a torrent of energy at the mech. The 'Bot gasped, and didn't even get a chance to cry out, as his head was disintegrated by the blast. The Autobot's lifeless body fell to the ground, with heavy smoke rising from where his head should be. Shockblast lowered his cannon back down to his side. "Two."

Moments passed without movement from the two survivors. However, the silence was destroyed as the purple, black, and grey Decepticon shifted slightly, and groaned. Shockblast strolled over towards him, and looked down.

The giant looked up to him, frowning, but saw the Decepticon emblem on his shoulder. "You help me out?" His deep, rough voice asked.

"I don't know, especially after the way you treated me back there." Shockblast replied, in reference to being shoved out of the way during the chase.

"If I push you over, I sorry." The gigantic 'Con said.

"If you're as strong as I saw," Shockblast began. "Then why cant you break free from the chains yourself?"

"Me weak from stasis lock." The giant replied.

"So you need my help to get out, eh? Whats in it for me?" The Cyclops asked.

The giant looked thoughtful for a moment, before replying. "I introduce you to boss." He said. "Boss will be thankful I not in Autobot hands."

"Who's this 'boss' character?"

"Boss is leader of Decepticons. He get you fame, fortune, and reputation." The giant replied, squirming occasionally.

Shockblast would have grinned, had his face allowed it. "Alright! Now we're getting somewhere!" He bent over, and grabbed the chains holding the giant's arms behind his back. Lifting them up, the Decepticon quickly charged up his cannon, and fired, destroying the bonds that held the mammoth in place.

The giant stood to his full height, he was at least twice Shockblast's size! "You have strong weapon." He said. "Boss could use more muscle like that."

"Who is this boss, anyways? And where is he?" The Cyclops asked.

"Boss is Megatron. But he not on Cybertron now. He on distant planet called Earth, looking for Minicons."

Shockblast groaned loudly. "Well... when is he gonna be back?"

"I no sure." He replied. "Megatron leave for Earth one stellar-cycle ago."

Shockblast 'humphed', before looking back up to the Decepticon. "Whats your name, anyways?" He asked.

"I Tidal Wave." The Decepticon replied.

"Tidal Wave..." Shockblast repeated. He chuckled slightly. "You look more like a 'Shockwave' to me."

Tidal Wave chuckled in return. "What your name?" he asked.

"I'm Shockblast." The Decepticon replied. "I came online not too long ago."

Tidal Wave raised a non-existent eyebrow. "You still new, and already kill two Autobots? Tidal Wave impressed."

"Well I'm not." Shockblast replied. "It was too easy to kill them, I didn't even try."

"With that kind of weapon, I no surprised." Tidal Wave said, while pointing to Shockblast's cannon.

The Cyclops shrugged. "So what now?"

"I suggest you stay with me." Tidal Wave said. "Autobots will be here soon, we no want to get caught. Besides, I owe you."

"I suppose you're right. Know any good places to lay low?" the smaller Decepticon asked.

"Tidal Wave know just the place." He said. The giant bent over, and picked up Shockblast with both his hands.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" the smaller 'Con snapped.

"Picking you up. We get there faster if we fly." Tidal Wave said. Without waiting for a reply, the giant shot up into the air, above the buildings, and into the horizon.

On one of the rooftops, a purple mech leaned against a doorway, arms crossed, and a leg propped up on the wall behind him. His red optics, hidden behind a grey faceplate observed the forms of Tidal Wave and Shockblast. The mech grinned.

"This'll be more fun than I thought." He said.

Chuckling, Sideways disappeared from sight.


End file.
